Big Waddle Dee
|ability=None |jap_name = ビッグワドルディ(Big Waddle Dee) |category=Regular enemy, Large enemy |point value = 500 |caption = Kirby: Squeak Squad artwork}} Big Waddle Dee is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, first appearing in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. It is one of the many variants of the Waddle Dees. It is a super-sized Waddle Dee that first appeared in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and has made several reappearances. Kirby has to do a super inhale to inhale one. Being only large Waddle Dees, they meander about aimlessly, but can hurt Kirby if they happen to bump into him. An episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! called Hunger Struck featured obese Waddle Dees, and was perhaps the inspiration behind these docile creatures. Despite their larger size, Big Waddle Dees don't have an amount of health that much higher than a regular Waddle Dee does, making them almost as easy to take down. They are also incapable of jumping, but can fall. Physical Appearance Big Waddle Dee, as its name indicates, is an over-sized Waddle Dee. It has no defining traits, attacks, or characteristics to set it apart from other Waddle Dees other than its massive size. Its body is in complete proportion and has the regular design of regular Waddle Dees: Red skin, a peachy face, and orange feet. Because they are relatives of Waddle Dees, they give no ability when inhaled. However, they must be super-inhaled, and are a bother due to their size. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Big Waddle Dees are orange, three times bigger, and are also immune to Kirby's yarn whip (but not his Weight form). A harmless sleeping one appears in Castle Dedede and there is no way to wake it up, hinting at their laziness. Yin-Yarn drops two from the sky as an attack. Big Waddle Dee appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Wing Challenge, and its Halcandran form appears in the Normal Challenge. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Big Waddle Dees return, now with an altered appearance. They now have a much more mammalian look, having furry brown bodies with darker brown hands and an orange spot on their forehead. Despite the redesign, their behavior has not changed, although some can be found skiing with regular Waddle Dees throughout the icy stages of Old Odyssey. See also *Puppet Waddle Dee Artwork Big Waddle Dee KatAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gallery AM Big Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Big_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Big Waddle Dee.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KMA Big Waddle Dee.jpg|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Big Waddle Dee.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Halcandran Big Dee.PNG|A Halcandran Big Waddle Dee. KTD Big Waddle Dees.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Big Waddle Dee.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (skis) Sprites KatAM Big Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Largewaddledee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Waddle Dees Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe